


Oh, You Pretty Thing

by GeneralHux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Come play, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Inconvenient boner, Lingerie, Lots of Cum, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Swallowing, Virginity, a lot of crying, blowjob, credence Barebone has issues, gentle sex too, handjob, inappropriate use of magic, kind of?, mild daddy kink themes?, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHux/pseuds/GeneralHux
Summary: Manipulating Credence was always on the agenda, but Percival Graves finds this arrangement even more satisfying than he had originally expected.Basically, Credence is a horny, emotional little fuck and Graves is having the time of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the Star Wars bullshit to pay mind to the lovely Credence Barebone. This will be multi-chapter and I'll add more tags as I add more chapters, but that's what I have planned so far. If some things seem non-canonical, my excuse is that I watched the movie half in English and half in Castilian and the translation kind of changed some interactions and also I'm an idiot.
> 
> Honestly, this chapter is kind of slow, but stick with me because they gon' fuck next chapter. Woohoo!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Keep quiet," Percival muttered harshly to Credence, the younger male beginning to shake, a natural reaction of his, as Graves pressed him into a wall, concealing him, head cocked to watch and listen to where light from a streetlamp bled into the darkened alleyway where they hid. There were voices; maybe just some drunks returning late from a pub. New York was always crawling with people, even at this ungodly hour.

"Who is it?" Credence whispered, voice barely above silent, a hint of a sheepish whimper tinting his prosody. Graves didn't respond, brow furrowed as he watched the end of the alley carefully. His wide chest was pressed against Credence's, pinning Barebone to the cold brick behind him. Graves' leg was pressed by the knee into the brick, between Credence's own shaking legs.

The position wasn't comfortable, Percival having suddenly jumped to it, needing to conceal any trace of the young Barebone's presence, withdrawing his wand and holding it lowly; all this happened in under a second, as soon as he had seen Credence flinch, his dark eyes flashing suddenly to the street where voices could be heard. Having a skiddish, timid victim as an apprentice had its perks; akin to having a personal alarm system when one wanted to talk in privacy.

Credence let out a slow, shaky breath, eyes suddenly dropping from wear they were fixed on the slight 5 o'clock shadow gracing Percival's face, still fixed keenly toward the street in wait, holding Credence prisoner. Graves finally pulled away slightly, giving space between their torsos, the feeling of Credence's heart pounding against Percival's chest suddenly departing. Barebone fixed his eyes on Graves' leg, situated right between his own thighs, wondering if Percival could feel how much he was shaking now. He felt on the verge of passing out, obviously overwhelmed.

"Credence," a hushed voice made the younger male quickly prostrate himself, eyes stealing a quick glance to the side of Percival's face again before returning to the ground, body heating abruptly. He felt sick. "I think they're gone," Graves muttered, putting his wand away and turning back to Credence without moving back so much as an inch. Their noses almost touched; the oppressive closeness made it almost hard to breathe, Barebone finding no other option but to look Graves in the eye. Credence was shaking like a wet cat, eyes wide and glossy, as if on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright?" Graves asked seriously, voice getting a bit louder from the hushed tone of before, wanting to get on with their conversation. He moved his leg, Credence almost crumpling to the ground with the sudden absence of that very slight support. His face heated as Graves glanced down, brow furrowed.

" _Oh_."

Barebone was quite literally on the verge of tears, pressing himself so far back against the wall he felt like he would melt into it. His erection was trapped uncomfortably against his lower abdomen, his trousers and tucked shirt bottom making it jut out obviously thanks to the uncontrollable sweating from stress of being cornered like this. Percival let out a short breath, holding back a laugh; he didn't want to mortify the already timid boy by mocking him.

"It's alright, Credence," Percival murmured, voice uncomfortably forced into a soft, mollifying tone. Credence gulped, feeling faint as Graves stepped back, face so red it was hot to the touch. "It's natural," Percival continued to assure, his hand snaking silently from the wall to Barebone's slight waist.

"I'm s-sorry, this is-" The younger male managed to choke out, voice stuttering.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Barebone didn't relax at those words at all, seeming irreversibly high-strung. Graves noted this, realising trying to reason with Credence in such a state of stress wouldn't be possible; he was still hard, anyway. There was no way he'd be able to carry a conversation with Credence now, his attention obviously diverted.

Credence flinched suddenly as Graves' hand moved from his hip to the buckle of that damned belt he had to wear. A cold chill ran through him, swallowing as his mouth felt terribly dry, pressing himself harder into the brick as Percival didn't even bother to look up as he began undoing Credence's belt quietly.

"No, no- I'm sorry, I really didn't mean-" Barebone began to stammer, voice quiet and scared. Of course, Graves had no way of knowing how stressed simply undoing Credence's belt would get him, he glanced up curiously, a bit taken aback by the desperation in the male's voice.

"Hush, Credence, you're fine. You've done nothing wrong," Percival mumbled, brow slightly furrowed. Credence relaxed a bit at that, trusting the calm, secure tone of Graves' voice. He gave a soft chirp suddenly as he felt a soft pressure over his clothes cock, Percival undoing his pants buttons. Credence couldn't do anything but stare, dumbfounded, up at Graves. He seemed absolutely floored by this gentleness, but extremely confused and distraught over this weird behaviour and situation. Graves' eyes flashed up to meet the dark, dilated pupils barely visible in Credence's own humble, puppy-dog eyes, watching for the reaction as he hooked his thumb over the band of Credence's underwear, gingerly tugging them down.

Barebone seemed dumbfounded, face a bright pink, mouth open as he stared at Percival, still not understanding the situation fully but too fascinated to protest. His hips twitched softly as Graves' warm, large hand wrapped around the width of his swollen cock. Credence's eyes widened even moreso, letting out a soft whine of confusion somewhere in the back of his throat.

"You don't touch yourself much, do you?" Percival asked thoughtfully, making sure his tone was even so there was no possibility for Credence to take offence. The younger male gave a shuddering, breathy whine as Graves began jerking him off with smooth, even strokes, watching his face carefully for any sign of objection. "Credence?"

"N-no," Credence stammered softly, his shoulders relaxing a bit to lean himself against the wall at a more relaxed angle, the rigidity of his posture before was just adding pain onto the overwhelming stress he was already dealing with. "I'm... Not allowed," he managed to mumble, breath picking up softly as Graves pressed into him a bit, hands continuing to work the younger wizards swollen, touch-starved cock. Barebone let out a choked moan, face burning red, doing all he could not to return the heavy gaze Graves had fixed on his face.

"No wonder you're so pent-up," Credence barely heard that, hips twitching cutely at the sound of Graves' voice, letting the auror jerk him off, honestly too stunned to have any sort of reluctance. Percival was someone he could trust after all, right? There was no harm in this... This was what friends did, right? Percival was his... _Friend_. Credence tried justifying this all in his mind, eyes closing as he let out a soft moan, cock twitching as Graves sped up with his strokes, looking to the end of the alley curiously.

Graves suddenly clapped a hand over Credence's mouth, attempting to muffle his moans as he heard voices from down the adjacent street. His eyes flickered to Credence, who was on the verge of climax _already_ , the poor kid moaning and whimpering against the auror's hand as he continued to work his hand over the sensitive flesh, barely paying mind even as Barebone let out a squeak, a sharp breath through his nose, the first few drops of cum dribbling out of his cute prick.

" _Hush_ ," Graves hissed, shooting a warning glance to Credence as he watched the end of the alley, one hand over Barebone's mouth as the other continued to jerk him off. Credence's hips twitched, unable to help himself from bucking into Graves' touch, whining softly against his hand as he came. His eyes were shut tight, face a brilliant shade of red, legs shaking and body flushed- Percival only managed to catch a glimpse of this before Credence's legs gave out and he fell on his ass, making enough noise for Graves to scold him in whisper with a harsh, " _ **Credence!**_ "

The younger male was shaking still, trying to collect himself, panting as he tried to gather himself enough to respond. Percival elected not to bother with the sounds from the street, now more concerned with whether Credence was going to be able to walk himself home. Graves took a knee, levelling himself to catch the hazy, half-lidded gaze of the brunet. He'd made a mess all over the front of his meticulously ironed black slacks, the front still undone, but he seemed completely unbothered, too rattled to even speak to Percival now.

"Are you alright?" Graves asked for the second time that night, Credence appreciating the thoughtful tone and nodding slightly. His face was still bright red, absolutely mortified with this all, but he was certainly alright besides that.

"I, uh," Credence coughed slightly, looking down to the street, refusing eye contact, "thank you... Mr. Graves," he mumbled, pretty lips quivering around the words. Percival just gave a nod in return, taking Credence from under the arms and helping him up to stand again. He pulled out his wand, looking the brunet over before flourishing his wand with a soft murmur just quiet enough for Credence not to catch- with that, the stains on the front of his slacks that woul surely get him in trouble vanished and the buttons did themselves up again, that cursed belt clicking back into place as well. All the colour from Credence's face seemed to drain as he watched this, eyes widening. He had never had anyone do _magic_ on him before... _Would Mary Lou be able to tell when he got home? What if-_

"Credence," Graves broke the brunet's anxious pondering quickly, "would you like me to walk you home? It's quite late," he offered, Credence hesitating before nodding softly. He appreciated any and all time he could spend with Graves, even if it was walking back to that dreaded household together. Credence knew Graves would stop about a block before the building, bid him farewell, and never come any closer. He'd still be alone in the end, but any and all time he could have in the presence of someone who accepted him was savoured.

"Yes, thank you," Barebone continued to stare at the ground, still too embarrassed to make eye contact, but he sounded genuine. Graves gave a nod, pocketing his wand and turning on his heels to walk out the alley, Credence stumbled behind him awkwardly on half-numb legs.

The street was not well-lit, Credence having a bit of trouble navigating, repeatedly bumping into Graves and offering sheepish, "excuse me, pardon-, sorry,"s over and over until Graves stopped in his tracks and arrested him by the wrist, taking Credence's hand with a somewhat tight grip and pulling him to walk at his side. Barebone's humbleness was endearing at times, but having the back of your shoes stepped on all the time because he refused to walk anywhere but behind with his head down got quite annoying. They walked in silence until they reached a street Credence was most familiar with, turning the corner and Percival stopping there was he always did.

"You can walk the rest of the way yourself," Credence nodded softly, Graves continuing, "go straight to your bed and don't touch anybody. The charm hasn't worn off, they won't hear you, but take care you don't wake anyone any other way. Get some sleep, it's late-" Percival began laying out instructions for Credence to sneak back in, having helped him out a bit beforehand. Mary Lou was a light sleeper, so Graves had taken the liberty to cast a harmless charm to temporarily deafen everyone as they slept to make Credence's escape (and return) easier. As little as he cared for the boy, Graves still didn't want him getting in any unnecessary trouble.

"Thank you again, Mr. Graves," Barebone murmured thoughtfully, chewing the inside of his lip. Percival nodded, offering a slight smile and letting go, finally, of Credence's hand. A moment of awkward silence fell over them, Graves pressing his lips into a pensive line for a moment.

"Tomorrow," he started, Credence looking up, "tomorrow night, would you like to come to my house instead? It's already Autumn and it's getting cold, I think it'd be much more comfortable and... Safer, if we were to convene at my house," Graves invited, tone baited, not knowing if the forward offer would intimidate Credence. The brunet gave a hesitant nod.

"But... I don't know where you live, sir," Credence pointed quietly, cocking his head a bit. Percival shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow night," Graves dismissed his concerns quickly, leaning in suddenly. Barebone flinched, reeling back from the older man, not expecting the soft peck on his lips. His face turned bright red, not having enough time to react before Graves had took two steps back, and with nothing more than a casual wave, vanished.

Credence managed to get back into his bed without issue, taking care to make sure every lock was in place, leaving no trace of his endeavour (though he didn't doubt Mary Lou would find out someway anyhow). That night he barely slept, his whole body feeling warm as if Percival was still pressed against him. He hadn't had such intense feelings since he was a pubescent, perpetually horny teen, completely overtaken with volatile hormones he tried to repress. Credence tried to forget his stress, especially when he found out the next morning three people had been found dead with unknown cause, the circumstances correlating once again with his own mental breakdowns. _Of course, it was only coincidence,_ he thought, _it couldn't be my fault,_   _I'd **never** do such a thing_. Despite this, he still hoped his next meeting with Percival wouldn't be so stressful... For the sake of others, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had half of this chapter written when I posted the first, so I wouldn't get used to such speedy updates haha,
> 
> Sorry if this sucks? I feel like it's a bit OOC of Credence, but I'm going to blame it on exhaustion.. Please check out the end for more notes!! Enjoy!!

Around two in the morning, Credence was suddenly woken by a hand shaking his shoulder gently. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes and furrowing his brow in confusion, pupils struggling to dilate and adjust his vision to the dark before he realised who it was waking him; _Graves_. Credence shot up in bed, eyes wide, even half-asleep he felt panic dawn on him. Percival watched as Credence began to babble, voice completely muted; he waited for the younger male to realise there was no sound coming out of his mouth; there was no sound whatsoever in the old, creaky house. Credence shut his mouth, staring at Graves silently, still processing.

Graves gave a soft nod, beckoning Credence out of bed, the younger male becoming aware of the fact he was in nothing but his underwear. He rolled out of bed, still taking care not to make noise, despite that being quite impossible- he reached for his nightstand to find some clothes, but his hand was arrested by Percival quickly, the auror shaking his head and pulling Credence close against his body. The two were gone in less than a second, a soundless snap of light and they were now in a completely new room.

"Ah-" Credence gave a soft hiss, his hands going over his ears as all sound suddenly returned. The still, quiet ambience of the city was deafening after being in such oppressive silence before. Graves took a deep breath, allowing Credence a second to gather himself, casting his own coat off onto a chair as he waited. Barebone finally recovered, nose still slightly scrunched, the initial shock wearing off and just leaving him with a slightly dulled confusion. He stared around the room with wide, curious eyes, studying the walls and the bureau in fascination.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about the sound thing," Graves broke Credence's focus, directing it back to him, "it can be rather intense, especially if it's your first time apparating. Are you alright now? Do you have a headache? Nausea?" Percival walked over to Credence, pressing the back of his hand to the younger male's forehead. He knew apparating could, at times, cause some unsavoury side effects for no-maj's, including squibs. Credence shook his head, reeling back a bit from Graves' touch as a natural reaction.

"I'm okay," Barebone murmured softly, offering a slight shrug. He felt awkward, standing in the middle of an unfamiliar bedroom in just his underwear. His eyes flickered around the room once more before returning to contact with Graves.

"Good," Percival nodded, taking his hand away and turning, "sit anywhere you'd like, Credence. Are you cold?" He had noticed how Barebone was shivering, but he always seemed to be trembling for some reason.

"A-a bit," Credence answered honestly. The room certainly wasn't warm, and he didn't have a coat or anything. His stomach twisting as Graves motioned to the bed, the comforter undoing itself as if to welcome Credence. The brunet hesitated, staring at the back of Percival's head as the older male rifled through drawers, searching for something.

"Well? Sit, sit," Graves insisted, brow furrowed as he turned, Credence nodding sheepishly and scampering to the bed. The plush blanket seemed to coil itself about his shoulders, warming him up immediately. Despite the gentle nature of this sorcery, he still felt incredibly intimidated by it; the feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up pervaded any time he witnessed magic, but was especially intense when he was submerged in it. It was the same anxious, almost painful feeling he got when he caught the menacing stare of Mary Lou after getting into trouble. Nothing good could come of it.

"Here we go," Graves muttered to himself, pulling out an old, dusty book from a drawer. He walked over to the bed, rolling in next to Credence, forcing the younger to press himself against the wall sheepishly. He watched curiously as Graves thumbed through the pages, his angle making it impossible to read anything; Percival stopped finally on a page, eyes scanning over it, raising a brow before nodding. He looked up to Credence, who had that same deer-in-headlights look as always. "You can't see anything from there, can you? Come here," Graves muttered, tone a bit sour, laying the book in his lap as Credence coyly moved closer, still keeping a safe distance away. Percival rolled his eyes, grabbing the end of the blanket from Credence's shoulder and casting it around himself, forcing Barebone to close the space between them completely, now side to side, uncomfortably close. He tapped the faded page, directing Credence attention to it.

"An Obscurus," Graves started, finger resting for a moment on a picture. Credence's eyes widened, staring- _the picture was moving._ The dark mass seemed to pulse and writhe, floating silently, seeming to breathe and live despite the confines of the ink that bound it as merely a photograph. "An Obscurus is a very powerful manifestation caused by repression of magical powers. Very dangerous, very destructive. Deadly, even," Graves began to explain, Credence still staring at the photo. "That being said, I'm sure you've heard of the recent.. Incidents of destructions caused by the _black wind_ , or whatever the no-maj press has been calling it?" Credence nodded, eyes flickering for a moment to Graves' face. The older male tapped the page again, drawing the two points together.

"Now, it's obviously no secret your mother would do anything to make sure a child under her care showed no signs of magic, yes?" Credence nodded once again, shifting uncomfortably. "So, in this case, I have very reasonable assumptions that the Obscurus that has manifested here recently originated from _your_ household," Percival explained, Credence having already understood that a while ago. "So, I want you to familiarise yourself with the causes and effects that come along with an Obscurial; I want you to be able to recognise these signs. Once you do, I'll be able to-" Graves coughed softly, cutting himself off, "I mean, _we'll_ be able to, erm, _stop the tragedies_. And, as a reward, I will help you in any way I can to free you, I'll teach you anything you want about magic," Percival watched the brunet's face, seeing how his eyes seemed to brighten, the incentive offered making Credence want to snatch the book from Graves and go out and find the damn Obscurus now. He kept still, however. "Credence? Would you like that?" Graves seemed to move closer, Credence quickly nodding, looking over to the older male.

"Yes... Thank you so much, Mr. Graves," Barebone's voice seemed to tremble, sounding so humbled by this offer. Percival smiled, lifting his hand from the book to lightly cup Credence's jaw.

"Of course," Graves studied the brunet's pale, face, noticing how his eyes seemed glossed with tears, his breath shaky, "it's the least I could do for you, dear," his thumb pressed to the apple of Credence's cheek, a small tear welling over and falling to meet his finger. He leaned into the embrace, laying a thoughtful kiss to the bridge of Credence's slightly crooked nose. Credence appreciated this tender moment, although it put him on edge, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he felt a bit faint. Graves broke the thoughtful silence, turning back to the book.

"Anyway, when dealing with an Obscurus you need to take care to-" he started again, hands leaving Credence's face. The brunet took a sharp breath, not realising he hadn't breathed the entire time Graves had been touching him. He wasn't listening to Percival at all. He didn't care what he was talking about. His attention was still fixed on the prematurely ended _moment_ earlier.

"Um, Mr. Graves?" Credence usually was never one to interrupt, yet Percival winced a bit as a weight suddenly pressed itself against his chest, Credence's forearm resting across his sternum as the younger male suddenly leaned in to press his lips clumsily to Graves' noses bumping together awkwardly as Credence seemed to fumble for control, obviously not having thought this decision through _at all_. If he had, he wouldn't have done it.

The kiss barely lasted a few seconds, Credence pulling away with an incredibly red face, eyes wide. He recoiled, moving back into the blankets like a snail timidly withdrawing into its shell. Graves watched him for a second, how he stared curiously, almost shaking as if in fear that Graves was a bomb about to go off in reaction.

Of course, no such thing happened; no explosion, no yelling, no hitting..nothing. Instead, for once in his life, Credence's courageous move was met with gentleness, Graves pulling Credence back against his chest, kissing him in a much more controlled fashion. Maybe it was from the lack of contact after all these years, but for some reason, everywhere Barebone's skin met Percival's it was so intense it was almost painful; a pins and needles sensation, Credence gasping softly for breath as he rolled onto Graves' chest, letting the other lead the kiss but still being a surprisingly active participant. After however many years of being unable to touch himself (or anyone else, for that matter) this release was absolutely euphoric for Credence, unable to keep himself as mild-mannered and docile as he usually was, hands planted to hold Graves' jaw, barring him from breaking the kiss. He whined softly against Percival's lips, voice muffled as Graves rolled his hips softly, applying a suddenly pressure to Credence's erection, pressed uncomfortably against Graves' abdomen.

Despite Credence's attempts to prevent the kiss from ending, Graves pulled away, a hand leaving Credence's side to brush his hair from his face a bit.

"Credence," Graves mumbled, studying the brunet's face intensely, wanting to make sure he was making the right move with this. The last thing he needed was to scare Barebone away with something like sex. "What do you want to-"

" _ **Anything**_ ," Credence answered, voice breathy, before Graves could even finish the question. His face was bright pink, eyes wide, breathing hitched as he lightly pressed his hips forward, craving the friction against his swollen, needy cock. In absence of the kiss his mouth felt dry, like the feeling of eating an unripe persimmon; he needed release, he would take _anything_ he could get.

Graves swallowed, nodding a bit, hand slipping down to spread Credence's thighs, having the younger male brace his knees against his sides.  
"Sit up," Percival instructed, Credence obediently following instruction, although he was confused. Barebone gave a soft hiss as he prostrated himself, suddenly becoming very aware of Graves' own erection now pressing against his ass. Credence watched curiously as Graves began undoing the buttons of his underwear, suddenly glancing up to catch Percival's gaze with a distraught expression.

"The lights...?" He murmured simply, as if Graves would have any fucking clue what that phrase was supposed to mean. Percival cocked his head slightly.

"What about them?"

Credence swallowed, face heating again. "Could you... Turn them off...?" He elaborated. Graves shook his head immediately, continuing to undo Credence's buttons, pulling the garment from his shoulders, leaving the younger male's milky white chest bare.

"No," Percival answered, sitting up a bit and tugging Barebone forward by his clothes to lay a soft kiss to his jaw, "I want to see you." Credence's whole body flushed, giving a soft whimper in response. Skirting on romantic, Graves knew, but he couldn't lie; if one had the opportunity to fuck such a perfect little body, it would be only natural to want to see every second of it.

Graves finished unbuttoning Credence's underwear, pulling the ugly one-piece off of the brunet and leavin him stark naked, much to Barebone's distress. Percival's hands ghosted over Credence's body, staring at him for a moment as his fingers travelled over the dips and muted markings of his thin torso, only interrupted by a slightly frustrated chirp from Credence.

"Mr. Graves, please-" he mewled, hands moving to attempt to cover himself a bit, embarrassed. He didn't at all appreciate the staring, unable to even imagine how much Percival was probably judging him. Graves glanced up, raising a brow.

"You're quite beautiful, Credence. You have no reason to hide like this," he mumbled softly, his hands falling to his own sides, searching for his wand; he fished it out from his pocket, turning a bit to the bureau. Credence stared in fascination as Graves muttered a spell, a drawer sliding open and a jar of what Credence recognised as Vaseline. He furrowed his brow, utterly dumbfounded as to what Percival could possibly want with that. As he unscrewed the cap, Graves' eyes flickered up to meet Credence's confused stare.

"Are you sure about this? I won't do anything you're not comfortable with," Graves offered, knowing Credence would reject it. The younger male nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm sure," he mumbled carefully, Percival nodding before reaching forward to lift Credence's hips, undoing his own slacks and underwear, pulling out his own impressive cock. Gallert had found himself lucky that the body he inhibited was not lacking at all _down there_ , with an intimidating 8 or so inches, he wasn't surprised when Credence gasped softly, face reddening as he watched Graves slick his cock with the petroleum jelly, finding it a very effective lubricant.

"Credence?" He broke the brunet's fixed stare on his dick, Credence glancing up, "could you turn around for me?" Graves instructed sweetly, phrasing it as a question although Barebone knew he had little choice. He obeyed, clumsily bringing his knees over to straddle Graves backwards, planting his hands on the bed.

" _Cre-dence_ ," Percival called again, in an almost sing-song voice to mock the repetition, "spread yourself for me." Barebone's face went bright red, turning a bit.

"Do... What...?" His voice cracked a bit, brow knitted and eyes wide. Graves couldn't help but give a soft laugh.

"Spread your ass for me, dear," Credence could feel his whole body heat, stomach twisting in embarrassment at the elaboration, not at all having expected it. Despite this, he nodded sheepishly, pressing his weight into his knees to keep himself balanced, hesitantly reaching back to spread his full, cute butt for Graves.

"Um- like this...?"

"Perfect," Graves praised softly, which made Credence relax slightly. Percival watched Credence body carefully as he pressed a Vaseline-coated finger to the cleft of Barebone's ass, curiously dragging it down to the brunet's fluttering pink hole, pulling a shuddering whine from him. Graves watched Credence's back arch softly as he pushed the first finger in, just to the knuckle, being careful to ease him into it slowly so he didn't become too overwhelmed. The young male whined, voice choked as Graves pushed in further, waiting for a second to let Credence adjust before he began fingering his virgin hole, wanting to feel out his situation (quite literally).

Credence gasped suddenly as Graves' finger pressed into his prostate, making the brunet's hips jump suddenly, almost losing balance. Hungry for more reaction, Percival began fingering Credence's tight entrance open nicely, slipping another finger in once he was comfortable. At some point Barebone had given up on keeping himself spread, hands planted again on the bed to try and keep himself steady, whimpering softly as he rolled his hips, craving the stimulation. Graves knew he would have to pace himself; no matter how much he wanted to just fuck Credence's cute little hole, abuse his prostate until he came panting and whining around his fingers like a dog in heat- he needed to consider the whole situation, the true goal of this.  
With that thought, Graves withdrew both his fingers, leaving Credence with an uncomfortably _empty_ feeling.

"Turn," Graves instructed, once again, Credence nearly falling off the bed in his clumsy haste, turning to face Percival again. His face was pink, eyes hazy and lips adorned with red spots from where he bit into them to hold back his voice; his shoulders were trembling, dick looking painfully hard pressed to his abdomen as he straddled the older male.

"Mr. Graves... I don't know-?" Credence bean sheepishly, not finishing the sentence, lips pursed a bit. It was almost like he was in a stupor, his expression a bit vacant and disconnected; possibly just his way of coping with the stress and confusion.

"Just keep your eyes on me, you'll be fine," Graves crooned, hand moving to centre Credence's hips above his cock. The hand gripping Barebone's thigh pressed down, Credence following the nonverbal instruction and lowering himself. He gave a hitched gasp as he felt the head of Graves' cock pressed to his slick, quivering hole, closing his eyes and biting into his lip hard. Graves reached up, taking Credence by the jaw surprisingly roughly. "I said _look at me_ , Credence," he repeated, voice stern but still gentle enough not to make the sensitive Barebone burst into tears.

Credence did his best to keep his face forward, heated whines and desperate gasps for breath escaping his pretty lips as he lowered himself a bit more, assisted by Percival, who seemed totally enraptured by the absolutely precious look on Credence's face as he was quite suddenly breached. The brunet cried out sharply, body twitching and squirming slightly as the first few inches of Graves' rather thick cock pressed into his virgin ass; it was definitely _much_ different than fingers. The generous amount of lubricant certainly made things a lot smoother, but even with that, having your first time taken by someone with a quite unnecessarily large member wasn't the most comfortable thing.

"You're fine, Credence, just breathe; don't tense up," Percival's mollifying voice coaching Credence through it all wasn't really doing much but making him more nervous. Barebone whined, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his hips impatiently; Percival could even hear his teeth grinding. "Breathe, darling. You need to breathe. Just go slow," he continued, applying a slight pressure on Credence's hips as he slipped deeper inside the male. Suddenly, with a sharp yelp and a long overdue gasp for breath, Barebone seemed to lose his balance, his shaking thighs giving out and leaving him sat fully down on Graves' cock within a second, the thick flesh spreading him almost unbearably deep; Credence's hot, wet insides twitched and tensed around the terribly thick intrusion.

"... Or do that," Percival muttered, under his breath, Credence giving a long, low whine, delayed from shock. Graves let him adjust for a moment, the younger male's head falling so his chin met his collarbone, giving a quiet hiss of pain. Graves rubbed his thumb tenderly along the V of Credence's hips, watching him carefully for a second, but becoming impatient. "Any time now, Credence," Graves didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did, Credence wincing at his slightly annoyed tone, Percival had forgot to consider Credence's hypersensitivity to criticism before he spoke. Bad choice.

"I can't-" Finally, Barebone gave a soft squeak. His voice was scratchy and choked, Percival not understanding him at first.

"What's that?" Graves pulled his knees up, giving Credence somewhere to lean back against, regain his balance.

"I... I can't, Mr. Graves- I don't know what- to do, I'm so-orry," Graves raised a brow as he felt two small tears fall against his stomach, beneath where Credence's head was bowed. Barebone was sobbing, his shoulders shaking and trembling as he sniffled, seeming utterly _heartbroken_ , his crippling insecurity making this completely minor bump in the situation seem like it was basically the end of his and Graves entire friendship. Graves hated him now, he was sure of it. _What kind of person can't even have sex correctly? What kind of useless, good-for-nothing waste of a person couldn't even-_

"Credence," Graves interrupted his internal wallowing, snuffing out the candles of his pity-party quite effectively as the older male sat up. Despite having someone have a self-loathing sobfest in the middle of sex being a total mood-ruiner, Percival wasn't giving up so easily. He was careful to keep Credence steady as he sat back against the pillows, reaching up a bit to wipe the tears from Credence's now puffy, red face. "Do you want to continue?" He offered thoughtfully, unsure what Credence would even do.

The brunet hesitated before taking a deep, shuddering breath, still shaking, "I don't think I can... I'm sorry, I-"

Graves cut him off, not wanting to hear his spiel, "that wasn't the question, Credence. I didn't ask what you thought, I asked if you wanted to continue," Barebone furrowed his brow, finding that a bit rude, but realising he sort of deserved it. He was being difficult. Credence studied Graves' face for a moment, his swollen lips pursed in a childish moue before he nodded softly. Percival sat up, curling inward to pull Credence close against his chest, kissing his damp cheek.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and just relax," Graves tone fell to a much more patient, comforting prosody, Credence following instructions timidly, still shaken up. It was hard, no pun intended, to stay aroused when the person you were fucking randomly broke down in tears. Random mental breakdowns and fits of self-hatred weren't very sexy, to say the least, but Percival didn't mind much, once again keeping his focus more on the big picture.

Credence closed his eyes, fingernails digging into the skin of Graves' shoulders as the older man took him by the hips, guiding him to lift himself slightly before sitting him back down in one smooth motion. Barebone let out a soft cry as he was filled, eyebrows twitching as he held on tight to Graves' shoulders, rolling his hips obediantly along with Percival's guidance.

"Good, like that," Graves mumbled against Credence's lips as the brunet leaned in for a shaky kiss, moaning softly against the other's mouth as he began riding him, nearly without assistance, at a smooth, even pace. Just as Percival expected, once Credence found a rhythm it was much comfortable for both of them, Barebone trapping Graves' midsection between his knees to keep himself steady as he was allowed to control the movements.

Credence set a careful pace, doing his best to not hold his breath as he felt Graves' well-sized cock fill him over and over again. He appreciated the position, to say the least, his hips twitching with almost every movement as Percival's dick brushed his highly sensitive prostate; minus the initial setback, this wasn't nearly as bad of a first time as Credence would have expected. Graves was a bit surprised at how easily Credence became comfortable with this, beginning to ride him with a bit more intensity after only a few minutes. Barebone pressed his forehead against Percival's, eyes still shut tight and mouth slack as he began rolling his hips with deliberate, hastened movements, letting out a string of breathy moans as he sped up.

Graves watched curiously, giving little more than a few soft groans, Credence's tight, hot ass felt absolutely amazing around his dick; he had been with other men before, other virgins even, but having the world's most timid, conservative church mouse bouncing carelessly on your lap was certainly a new experience to say the least. Credence suddenly broke the contact between him and Percival, throwing his head back as Graves met his own movements with a well-timed thrust, pulling no less than a _squeal_ from Credence. Barebone looked precious, lips glossy and swollen from biting them, head lolled back as he arched from his hips, resting now against Graves' legs behind him, his skin flushed and slightly sticky with sweat despite how cold it was in the room.

"Come for me, Credence," Graves' hold on Credence's hips tightened ever-so slightly, pulling him again into his chest. Barebone's only response was a long, drawn-out moan, voice pitched to make it more of a whine, now just going slack and allowing Percival to do the work, pounding him somewhat roughly.

Unsurprisingly, Credence climaxed well before Graves. It was rather melodramatic, as to be expected, Credence throwing his head back and crying out loud enough to wake the entire damn building, tensing quite uncomfortably around Percival's cock as he came all over the auror's chest. The unexperienced male went essentially limp after that, keeping his legs spread and riding out the intense high as Graves continued fucking him until he finished inside, grabbing Credence hard by the swell of his already sore ass and filling him, not even bothering to ask permission, knowing Barebone was caught up in a post-sex haze that probably wouldn't warrant the most well-thought out decisions.

They laid still, panting for a few minutes, Credence's chin tucked comfortably in the curve of Graves' neck, face smushed against the pillow, completely silent. The quiet, almost vaguely romantic moment was broken when Graves suddenly realised he didn't even know if Credence was still breathing or not.

"Credence?" He rolled the younger male off of him like a rag doll, Barebone's eyes fluttering open reluctantly, scrunching his nose at the careless treatment. "Oh," Graves mumbled casually, "I thought you had suffocated." Credence gave him an odd look, not really sure how to respond to that.

"What time is it?" Credence asked after a few silent moments, Graves turning to check the clock on the adjacent wall.

"Half past," he answered, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside, sinking down a bit to lay more comfortably, slipping an arm under Credence's midsection and pulling him close.

"Half past _what_?" Barebone returned softly, rubbing his eyes and furrowing his brow as he rolled over, Graves giving a soft chuckle as he pulled Credence against his body to spoon him.

"Three, dear," Percival answered, "Mary Lou gets up around six, yes?"

"Quarter til," Credence nodded, taking a deep breath as he realised he would need to return to that dreaded house at some point. He had forgotten.

"We have some time to sleep then, do you want to put your underwear back on?" Graves lifted his arm to allow Credence to get up from the bed, the younger male awkwardly fumbling over Percival's body to get back onto the floor, dressing quickly. Graves watched askance from the bed, brow furrowing a bit when Credence fell to his knees beside the bed, bowing his head, fingers laid on the mattress laced in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Percival asked, Credence apparently ignoring him. Graves continued to watch, interest piqued, able to hear the slightest whisper from the brunet as he sat, bowed like this. After a few long seconds of awkward almost-silence, Credence's eyes opened again, Graves cocking his head.

"Praying," Barebone answered, voice a bit meek, as if embarrassed. Graves raised his eyebrows, realising he should have known that. As Credence stood, Percival reached out and took him by the waist, pulling him back into bed.

"Praying for what?" Graves asked, the lights flicking off with a wave of his hand as Credence snuggled in close under the covers.

"Lots of things," Barebone shrugged a bit, becoming slightly uncomfortable with this closeness as the heated atmosphere of earlier began to wear off, making their intimacy become increasingly harder to manage for Credence. Graves continued to stare, awaiting elaboration, eyes studying Credence's face in the dull light leaking in from the night outside the window.

"Well, my family, first of all," Credence started reluctantly, refusing eye contact as he spoke, "I pray for my mother, and the health and safety of my little sisters..." _Sounds reasonable_ , Percival thought, watching Barebone as he spoke in a hushed, humble voice. "I pray for salvation, too, of course," Credence continued, something in the back of Graves' mind told him it was maybe time to stop the conversation here, but he let Barebone continue. "I pray for all the witches and wizards to seek salvation themselves. I pray for you, too, Mr. Graves..." Percival frowned, not really knowing what that meant. Credence continued blabbering before he could even open his mouth. "Tonight, I pray for God to forgive you and I for what we have done, and-"

" _Forgive us?_ " Graves cut him off, eyes narrowing a bit in confusion at the younger male. Barebone nodded softly, lips pursed a bit.

"Well, of course," he responded, talking as if Graves was stupid for questioning that "pre-marital fornication is a sin," Credence pointed, voice resonating a tone of, " _duh_ ". Graves ignored it; Credence spent his whole life facing being talked down to, he may as well allow the kid at least a second of superiority.

"Okay," Graves mumbled carefully, tone baited, not about to snap at Credence, "and what about the... Salvation of wizards, you mentioned?" He raised a brow, wanting an elaboration on that comment as well. Credence gave a sheepish smile.

"You must know magic is not all so innocent, Mr. Graves... Many wizards and witches do not understand what evil is at work; they're ignorant to the truth about magic," Barebone answered, sounding totally sure, eyes returning, for a moment, to Graves' face, "I only pray they'll be able to seek salvation; learn the _truth_... For their own safety," Credence gave an almost dreamy sigh, as if pleased by the thought of that. Graves was speechless.

One could say Mary Lou Barebone was a lot of things, but bad at her job she was not. Credence was so completely brainwashed, he could sit and go on a tangent of wizards needing _salvation_ , in bed, post-fuck, _with a wizard_. And the look in his eyes showed he meant and believed every bit of it. Percival swallowed, mulling over his next words carefully.

"Credence," Graves directed the young male's attention back to him, the odd almost-smile that was still curling Barebone's lips was disconcerting to say the least. Graves took a breath, finding Credence's eyes looking particularly _beady_ at this moment. "Why don't we go to sleep now? We'll get you back home around five, alright?" He suggested softly, deciding that was the safest route. Credence nodded, shifting to curl up close against Graves' body, appreciating the warmth.

"Good night and thank you so much, Mr. Graves," Credence murmured softly, letting his head sink into the pillow, closing his eyes, happy to finally rest.

"Good night, Credence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for your comments and kudos on the first chapter!! Like I said, the beginning is always slow, but it will start picking up soon uwu Sorry again if this chapter sucked shit, I assure you I'm aware..
> 
> And, uh, for the record, Credence is wearing the sexy little garment in the middle as pyjamas.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c8/95/f6/c895f699e40aff08a1c6f839bad31639.jpg (and yes I goddamn mean the exact design and everything.)  
> I luff the ugly underwear of the 1920's and was *gonna* draw Credence in it, but then I remembered I don't know how to hold a pencil so, just use your imagination :)))
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and aren't too grossed out already ahahaa,, it only gets kinkier from here oTL 
> 
> Thank you again!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so not that anyone cares but something totally awesome happened in which my phone broke and all of my notes (including chapter 3 and all my remaining chapter outlines)! So, with that there will obviously be a delay as I have none of the chapter, none of the outlines, and nothing to work off of. If this story ends up being done after chapter two I apologise, but there doesn't really seem to be much interest in this story anyway and I had over 7,000 words in the next chapter that are completely gone and I don't know how motivated I am to re-attempt that given that there's probably nobody reading at this point rip 

Anyway, thanks and sorry! I'll try my best to get something up soon, but ye

 

Happy holidays and thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> If I have some short hiatus' between chapters, it's because it's holiday season here in Spain and everyday is pretty much Christmas and stressful and I don't have time to write until I go to bed oTL But I'll try to update this more frequently than I did with UmT!! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
